ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Yo-kai Watch vs Undertale
poster/thumbnail made by Aaron Peters written by DannyPlaysGames & Chris Carbery beats produced by YKSNØY, Kustom, Beatg33kz, Jackson Beatz, Allrounda Productions, & TCustomz Productionz Zaloxitah as Frisk, Ben Tennyson & Darwin Chris Carbery as Nate Adams, Steven Universe, Dipper Pines, Gumball, Clarence & Milo Murphy LYRICS: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE SERIES FINALE! (parody) YO-KAI WATCH! VERSUS! UNDERTALE!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Frisk: I hold my pacifist senses just how I fill myself with power Until they sent me against the grandson of a self-centered heroic coward Here's a reason you can't stand my Determination that you'll fulfill Your grade point average is as bad as your social skills The Spear of Justice I built is just so sick with these bars I wanna drop It's kill or be killed in this fight! Believe me, you're gonna get shocked! You lost your Hopes & Dreams, so this oughta get ugly very fast My flows are more painful then the truth, just like your butler's secret past Nate: You thought I look like Ben Zero just to try hard to be Pokemon But this genderless freak lost their Metal Crusher and is now gone Forget that little Spider Dance, what about the Dancing Trio?! I'll leave you weeping like Napstablook as if it's the Power of NEO Your rapping HP is just below Model Zero, ya got me now? You gave me a Heartache, and I have never really Fallen Down I think you wanna have a bad time, should I call you Sans? Well, you got dunked on now, so I guess this has gone out of hand Steven Universe: Hi! My name is Steven! But I won't let you help me into my Birthday Suit Here's a Serious advice for Nate, Yo-kai are like the opposite of truth The early bird catches the worm, and the Lion gets the Flowey And besides Cookie Cat & Frybo, I shall allow to have "Frisk" Iced Tea Just like Alexandrite, I'm dropping fire in these bars for your foundation There's no perfect fit for kids who confused autism with retardation Ain't no way you're Stronger Than me in this double extreme feature Because you're both only desperate for making friends with creatures Ben Tennyson: I found Azmuth, and I found you, Steven. It's none of your concern So I'm through Lion around to go up against some Crying Breakfast Turds It's hero time for the true rapper here, no place for a clod like you Seems that you're in the Cluster like the Yellow and Blue Diamonds, too I'll crush BOTH the Crystal and Homeworld Gems like glass broken to bits The Secret of the Omnitrix is within me! It's almost Over for you, Isn't It? Your Laser Light Cannon ain't included when it backfires from your pride Sorry, Steven, but what your mom just said to you in that tape was all a lie! Dipper Pines: If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably find your defeat deadly, when "A darkness approaches!" You'll think it was a dream, but one day you were been grounded for life! So I'll make sure you stay deCIPHERed like it's Bill's Curse of the cyanide... while your sis and grandpa failed to take down Mabel in her puppet show! I got no time to shapeshift into aliens like you. That's exactly how I blow! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, and I refuse for gold! So with my keen powers of observation, you have totally just got sold! Gumball & Darwin Watterson: Gumball: We think you can have cheesecake, but you don't get to have cakecheese Darwin: Are you losing yet? Are you losing yet? I think Soos is more like SLEAZE This Little Dipper has already pushed himself straight into The Limit Gumball: Well, to be honest, he must have been the idiot to build it BOTH: There's nothing like you and us, but you're broken like your secret codes Gumball: We'll pull your strings like Puppets, then leave your raps overflowed Darwin: MYBUTT caused critical damage and now he happens to be Mabel's Boss BOTH: What the what ya gonna do now that you have lost to us?!?! Clarence: As the man of the house, I can tell your rhymes are hard as stones Unlike the sun, you're both nothing but a bunch of lazy bones You may be a little fish, Darwin, but you’ll truly drown in my flow Your Burger ain't so Joyful to me and Gumball's crush blows, yo I'm dropping bars like water balloons, you'll run like that lizard You're getting owned by this Friendly Neighborhood Wizard Come on and join the hug force... Oh wait, you can't! Because you lost your Helmet and got unlucky over ants! Milo Murphy: And some of these raps don't even sound so raw Best prepare yourselves, because now here’s Milo Murphy’s law Whatever breaks our eggs, only helps our egg-dropping contraption... when they drop on your heads like bombs without any application You should make like the piles of books and papers and stack it I'll put you in mental hospitals and leave you all in straitjackets I'm burning up in this fight like burning rubber on these wheels Now go make like your names and end up in the heaven fields who... won? you... decide epic... rap... battles... of history... Who Won? Frisk (Undertale) Nate Adams (Yo-kai Watch) Steven Universe Ben Tennyson Dipper Pines Gumball & Darwin Watterson Clarence Milo Murphy Category:Blog posts